Young Justice: Legacy
Do not add voice actors. Though we know cast will reprise their role, we don't know who exactly yet. So until an actor is explicitly linked to a role, don't add it. Young Justice: Legacy is a multiplayer action RPG video game based on the Young Justice TV series. It was released on November 19, 2013, on the XBox 360, Playstation 3, 3DS, Wii-U, and on the PC via steam, after being postponed from September 10, 2013. It was developed by Little Orbit and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment.Harvey, James (2012-05-01).New Playable Characters Revealed For Upcoming "Young Justice: Legacy" Video Game. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-05-01. The console versions of the game support up to three players, connected either locally or online.Vargas, Joe (2012-06-15). AJ E3 2012 "Young Justice: Legacy" Interview. The Angry Joe Show. Retrieved 2012-06-17. Logline Experience Young Justice like never before. The creative forces behind the smash hit TV series have joined forces with Little Orbit to bring the ultimate in fan service – an interactive bridge for Seasons 1 & 2. Find out what happened during the missing years and be apart of the story in the action packed, RPG styled game. Assemble your team, level up and take on cunning villains in Young Justice Legacy!Harvey, Jim (2012-11-02). Fact Details For Upcoming "Young Justice: Legacy" Video Game. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-11-02. Tagline: One Will Rise. One Will Fall. One Will Die. Synopsis In the mission room, Aqualad and Nightwing work at the computer screens, when Kid Flash and Artemis Zeta in. Wally greets his friends and hopes for some excitement, just before Batman signals the cave. He tells the Team about the abduction of archaeologist Helena Sandsmark from an excavation site near Olympia; local authorities had no luck finding her, and Wonder Woman asked the Team to look into it. Wally wonders why anyone would kidnap an archaeologist, and Batman makes it clear it wasn't for money. Aqualad notes that Bumblebee and Lagoon Boy are on special assignment, but calls in the rest of the Team. The Bio-Ship drops off Alpha Squad, led by Artemis, at the ruins. Alpha quickly finds League of Shadows assassins searching the area. Artemis reports the find to Red Tornado, before noticing Cheshire. Cheshire taunts the Team, and rebuffs Artemis's appeal for the location of Dr. Sandsmark. Cheshire then walks off, leaving the Shadows to fight Alpha. The squad defeats the assassins, and makes its way to the dig site, fighting off bands of Shadows on the way. Tornado contacts Alpha to tell them about an unidentified GPS tag he has detected nearby. Aquagirl suggests it might be connected to Helena's kidnapping. As they move through the site, they come across a tablet device. Artemis picks it up and notes the initials "H. S." on the back. The device shows a set of nearby coordinates. Alpha sets off in that direction, though Aquagirl warns it could be a trap. Artemis insists that, with Cheshire around, they're ready for anything. Alpha fights their way to the remnants of a Greek amphitheater, where the tablet picks up a message from Dr. Sandsmark. Helena says she was kidnapped and taken to an unknown location. She says the abduction had something to do with a statue fragment she had found at Olympia, which, to her surprise, was of Babylonian origin. Her captors want her to find the other pieces of the statue. Artemis contacts the cave, but Aquagirl was unable to trace Helena's loaction from the message. Tula asks if Alpha have found the artifact. Artemis explains they are surrounded by artifacts, but notes that since the Shadows are still searching, they must not yet have found it either. Unbeknownst to Alpha, Cheshire is watching them from atop a pillar. She leaps off and lands near the squad, warning them to stay out of her way. Artemis appeals to her to join them, but Cheshire rebuffs the offer. Alpha faces off against Cheshire, who fights with a rocket launcher alongside her usual personal weapons. The squad manages to defeat her, knocking her out. Aquagirl then contacts them; she has found that the Museum of Natural History in Athens opened an exhibit to showcase some of Dr. Sandsmark's finds. If the fragment has not been found at the dig site, it might be there. Artemis thanks Tula, and heads off with Alpha to the museum. Alpha arrives at the museum to find Shadows and Sportsmaster's henchmen holding civilians hostage. Alpha fights their way through the museum, freeing groups of hostages on the way. As they get deeper into the museum, they are rocked by a tremor. Aquagirl contacts Alpha; she has spoken to the museum director. The artifacts from Dr. Sandsmarks dig are on display at the antiquities wing on the top floor. Tornado then calls to tell the squad he has detected seismic activity in the area. Artemis tells him they noticed. Tornado dispatches a Leaguer to deal with the quake, before noting the seismic activity is centered on the museum. Artemis then spots Sportsmaster eavesdropping on them, and he bolts for the elevator. The doors close just before Artemis can reach him. In the artifact room, Sportsmaster takes the fragment and places it in his bag as Alpha arrives. Now that he has the relic, Artemis asks for Dr. Sandsmark's return, but Sportsmaster refuses. Artemis tells him he won't take it without a fight. Her father boasts that she can't win, Artemis insists she already had won, when she got away from him. Alpha fights Sportmaster, eventually taking him down, when a helicopter arrives. Sportmaster grabs a robe ladder dropped through the museum's shattered ceiling dome. Artemis shoots an arrow at him, but it glances off his boot. Sportsmaster taunts her as he escapes, but does not notice the tracer the arrow left on his shoe. As the museum is once again shaken by tremors, Artemis reports back to the cave, and Aquagirl implores them to escape. In a museum corridor, Alpha runs into Green Lantern, who wants their help defending him while he makes a shield to protect the civilians from falling debris as they escape. They are attacked by several groups of Shadows as they make their way out, but successfully get the civilians out of the building unharmed. John congratulates Alpha, before Artemis contacts the cave to tell them they are returning to base. Back at the cave, Nightwing, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian are gathered, discussing the events with Bataman and Aquagirl on holoscreens. Kaldur notes that there is more than simple kidnapping going on. Artemis bitterly agrees, her father and sister are in on it. Wally, Connor and Kaldur offer her words of support. She is grateful, but that doesn't change the fact Helena and the fragment are in enemy hands. Batman observes that that it to their advantage, thanks to the tracer, which Nightwing locates in Siberia. Tula tells them to expect a small mining community and sub-arctic temperatures. Superboy leads Alpha Squad, as they land by a river. He checks the tablet device, but gets no response. His attempts to contact the cave also fail. Alpha fights their way through robots and Shadows armed with ice weapons. They feel an earthquake. Superboy notes that can't be a coincidence. They eventually reach the river crossing, but the bridge is broken. Superboy checks the tablet, the signal is intermittent, but he's sure they need to cross the river. Superboy spots a cargo ship nearby. Alpha leaps to it, and fights their way to the bridge to commandeer it. On the other side, they find a base camp with a large communications tower. Superboy surmises that it is jamming their signal. Alpha infiltrates the base and disables the tower. Superboy is able to reach Aquagirl, who tells him they have detected the seismic activity there, and updates the tracer coordinates on the tablet. As Alpha follows the signal, they find the Shadows with a captive villager. They place the villager on a pedestal which encases him in ice. Alpha takes out the Shadows and frees the villager. As they follow the signal Alpha finds and frees more villagers, until they reach Killer Frost's "garden". Frost is not happy the squad have been freeing her garden decorations. Alpha fights her. She raises herself on columns of ice to try to keep from their reach, but the squad smashes them to bring her down. With Frost defeated, Alpha makes its way into a complex of tunnels dug into a mountain, fighting through rooms of Shadows and robots, until they reach a large room with a giant laser emitter. As Icicle Jr. operates the laser, drilling into the ice, Sportsmaster impatiently taunts him, noting the danger of the mountain collapsing, and wondering if Junior's father would have been a better choice for the mission. Finally, the statue fragment falls from the ice, and Junior gleefully rushes to collect it. The pair prepare to leave, as Alpha arrives. Superboy demands the fragments, but Sportsmaster only wonders if asking had ever worked before. Alpha takes on the villains, and gains the upper hand, knocking the fragments to the floor. The mountain becomes more unstable, and Sportmaster and Junior run. Superboy grabs the fragments, but the pair escape though a hatch which seals behind them. Suddenly, Superman smashes in through the ceiling. He came to save the nearby village from the avalanche caused by the quakes. He has made a tunnel to divert the flow from the village, and needs Alpha's help to open the existing tunnels. They work their way though each section of the tunnel, with Alpha taking out the enemy forces while Superman holds the doors blocking the ice flow until the room is clear and they dash into the next compartment. Once the job is complete, they are cheered by a crowd of relieved villagers, an Superman thanks Kon-El for his and Alpha's help. Back at the cave, Tempest arrives via Zeta, just in time for Batman's call. Batman congratulates them on retrieving the fragments and conveys Superman's thanks for helping save the village. Superboy isn't satisfied—Dr. Sandsmark is still missing. Kaldur assures him they will find her. Nightwing announces that he made 3D scans of the fragments. M'gann notes they fit together. Wally asks about them being Babylonian, and Garth notices similarities to ancient texts, but also sigils that may indicate magical properties. Kaldur tells him he had the same thought, and had sent Aquagirl to the Metropolitan Museum of Art with the fragments for further study. Aquagirl contacts the cave to say she has arrived. Tempest urges her to hurry back; he, or the Team he quickly corrects, misses her. Miss Martian wonders how pieces of an ancient statue became scattered across the globe. Aqualad is more curious why so many of their enemies have come together to find it. He believes it must be another operation of the Light. Artemis is unsure where they go from there, but Nightwing noticed the equipment in Siberia was familiar. It was from LexCorp. Batman informs the Team that Luthor is overseeing a mining operation on Santa Prisca. Its now all too clear what his real objective is. Since Aquaman is already on Santa Prisca investigating the sudden rise of toxic metals in the soil and water, Batman sends the Team to meet him. Wally is delighted at the prospect of a Caribbean "vacation," to Nightwing and Tempest's exasperation. Alpha Squad, led by Aqualad, arrives at the jungle and receives rendezvous coordinates from Batman. They are soon ambushed by Bane's men, but Alpha successfully make their way to the rendezvous point. Aqualad begins to signal Aquaman before pausing and indictaing for the squad to take cover—behind a gated wall are LexCorp robots and Manta Troopers. Kaldur calls the Watchtower to report the find. Batman urges caution. Alpha takes on the unit of Troopers. After defeating them, there is still no sign of Aquaman. Batman tells them Aquaman's last transmission suggested he was near Atabey's Shrine, and he has Tula gathering more intel. As the squad fight their way toward the shrine, Red Tornado calls—he has detected another transmission from Dr. Sandsmark nearby. As they move on, Alpha is able to successfully download the transmission, and then locates another signal. As Alpha nears the temple, they pass the hanging statues of Santa Prisca, cross networks of circular platforms via rotating bridges moved by turning levers on the platforms and download another transmission from Helena. Finally they reach the ruins of an amphitheater at the entrance to Atabey's Shrine, where Bane is waiting for them. He taunts them and throws Aquaman's belt buckle at Kaldur's feet. Alpha combats Bane, tricking their Venom-enhanced foe into charging into pillars, giving them the opportunity to take him down. As Bane falls, the earth shakes. Tornado contacts them about the seismic activity—he believes the Light has another fragment. Alpha Squad enters the shrine, and Kaldur calls Tula for more information. The shrine is an 8th century B.C. temple dedicated to Atabey, a water and fertility goddess. Aqualad notes the temple has been modified with LexCorp tech. Alpha fight their way through the temple's guards, until they find themselves on a platform high above their objective. They realize the platform is a form of ancient elevator—turning a lever in the center of the platform causes it to descend, but the must fight off Light forces on the way down, as bars latch onto the platform sides to stop their progress. Alpha manages to fight off the guards and break the latches. They arrive at the temple drilling site, where they find Aquaman held captive in a force field by Black Manta and Lex Luthor. The latter places the third statue fragment into a storage case, as Aquaman asks what they want with the statue. Manta calls it his stepping stone into the Light, but is also thrilled to see the fall of the "Sea King". Aqualad rolls onto the platform and confronts Manta. Kaldur demands Helena's location, but Luthor merely replies that she is making herself useful, and calls upon his Spider Bots. Luthor and Manta run to the nearby Manta-Flyer. Under attack from Spider Bots and the Flyer's lasers and rockets, Alpha works to overload the generators around the Flyer, disabling it. Manta offers to run interference for Luthor, who expresses his gratitude as he escapes on his personal hovercraft with the fragment. Alpha assaults the drilling platform, battling Manta and destroying the force field generators containing Aquaman. With Aquaman free, Manta roars for his revenge but Aqualad knocks him into one of the generators. Manta despairs at Kaldur's blind loyalty, and tells Aquaman to reveal what he has kept from Kaldur for years. Aquaman deflects, saying they must pursue Luthor. Aqualad agrees with only slight hesitation. Manta wonders when Kaldur will learn to think for himself before passing out. Aqualad carries Alpha and Aquaman onto a large hovercraft. Aquaman goes to slow the other hovercraft down while Alpha destroys the engines. Alpha leaps from hovercraft to hovercraft, disabling each one, before reaching Luthor on the lead craft. Luthor sees them coming soon enough to board his personal hovercraft, but leaves the fragment behind. He flies off, telling them they're free to call his assistant. Aqualad reports their success to the cave, then turns to Aquaman, handing over the belt buckle Bane had taken. Kaldur tells his mentor he is glad to see him safe, but there is something Orin needs to tell him. Orin nods, solemnly. Back at the cave, Aquaman and Aqualad talk at the edge of the mission room. Kaldur notes that Orin did not deny Manta's accusation that he had been keeping secrets. Orin suggests Kaldur talks with his parents, but Kaldur is insistent. Orin admits it is to do with Aqualad's father. Kaldur is confused, what could Calvin Durham have to do with Manta? Orin reveals that Durham is not Kaldur's biological father. Asked why he kept it from Kaldur, Orin admits he did not want him to seek his biological father out. Kaldur insists he deserves to know, if even Manta knows. Before Orin can even respond, Kaldur sees the answer on Orin's face. He is horrifed to find out Manta is his father. Orin insists he only wanted to protect Kaldur, that it didn't change who Kaldur was, or who raised him. Furious, Kaldur walks away from Orin. Aquaman calls to Kaldur, in vain, before pulling himself together and leaving. Aqualad reaches the others gathered at the holoscreens. Nightwing asks if he is okay, but Kaldur ignores him in favor of the incoming call from Batman. Nightwing reports he has the corrupted message from Dr. Sandsmark undergoing repair. Aquagirl then calls in. She has the third fragment. Carbon dating indicates the statue is from the 2nd Millennium BCE and engraved with ancient Babylonian cuneiform, and what Nightwing recognizes as something similar to a circuit board. Tula is able to compare the markings to obscure 2nd Millennium drawings that have been posited as evidence of an ancient alien race. The statue is of Tiamat, a creature of chaos from the legend of Tiamat and Marduk, one of the earliest versions of the 'Chaoskampf myth'. Unfamiliar with the term, Wally gets the clarification that it is the battle between order and chaos, and states his distaste for the "fuzzy sciences." Tula describes the myth of Tiamat, saying she was set loose to destroy the world and its conflict. The gods issued a summons for a hero. Marduk, a Mesopotamian demi-god answered the call, defeated Tiamat with lightning and rain and was inducted into the Babylonian pantheon. He became known as the "god of gods". Tempest boasts he has lightning and rain covered. Artemis suggests Marduk may have been an ancient superhero. Nightwing's repair program completes its work. Dr. Sandsmark's message appears on-screen. She fears for her life now that she has located all the fragments, and is of no further use. She overheard her captors mention Gotham City. She talks about missing her daughter as she makes the biggest archaeological find in history, but is horrified that she could consider exposing her to the danger. Artemis proposes Gotham be their next step, and Batman recommends they check the docks. Gameplay Young Justice: Legacy is an action role-playing game with puzzle elements. There are fifteen different levels and each level has various stages within it. Players select three characters from a larger roster consisting of members of the Team. With these three characters, the players traverse various field areas, defeating enemies as they attempt to complete their mission. Each player has the option to switch their control between the three active characters while on the field. Only a limited roster of characters is available at the beginning of the game, but more characters can be unlocked as the game progresses. Four additional characters can also be unlocked through a DLC pack that will be released near the game's launch.(2012-06-22). For quick reference.... Facebook. Retrieved 2012-06-25. Each character has a unique set of special abilities to use on the battlefield as well as certain strengths and weaknesses that define each character's role during battle. Characters and their abilities level up as they progress through missions. Every character also has at least three costumes, some from beyond the context of Earth-16, that changes both the character's appearance as well as how they play. For example, Nightwing will have a costume based on his classic comic appearance and Artemis will have a costume based on the Huntress. The game will feature several unlockable modes of gameplay including a challenge mode where players will be presented with certain tasks to accomplish, such as defeating a certain amount of enemies without taking damage. Development Title Cast and characters Continuity * The game takes place in the 5-year gap between season one and season two. * When Nightwing asks Zatanna to locate Klarion, he references the events of "Misplaced". Trivia * Number 16: ** There is a roster of 16 playable characters (including four DLC-only).Lemne, Bengt (2013-05-09). GRTV: Young Justice: Legacy. Gamereactor. Retrieved 2013-05-22. * The dump truck model used for Greece and Gotham City has the German number plate WE-KK-38, which shows it's registered in Weimar. Goofs * The cutscenes always show characters in their standard, "yjl", costume, even when alternate costumes are selected. * Player characters and enemies have shadows, but scenery doesn't, creating floating shadows when passing a rope bridge. * In the ninth journal, the Timestamp for Washington, D.C. uses CET instead of EST. Cultural references * One of Kid Flash's banter lines is "Faster than a speeding bullet", which is a line used for Superman since the 1940s animated Fleischer serial. * Artemis's alternate costume in the Classic uniform DLC is that of Arrowette. Questions References }} External links * Official website * Official Facebook page * Young Justice: Legacy @Twitter Category:A to Z Category:Real world Legacy